


Hear the Darkness

by mrtvejpes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A Sudden Storm Causes Hoseok to Subspace, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Comfort, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Heavy on Midcare and Communication, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Subspace, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes
Summary: Just as Kihyun had pulled him under, he pulled him up again.It was like falling into water in reverse – as if the water parted to let him out untouched and dry.





	Hear the Darkness

“Open up.”

He _heard_ the darkness. Physical, it pressed upon his temples and dripped into the shells of his ears, clogging them with the not-quite-here sound that a weir makes from afar. Something very distant and teetering on the brim of his consciousness talked to him through a clotted cloud. Talked in a crackly, crawling way, like an old radio. It was telling him that he should be afraid of what rumbled and roared outside.

Hoseok didn't quite understand why he should fear anything.

The darkness around him was all he knew – all he was allowed to know – even though his eyes were wide open.

Kihyun's voice reached him again.

“I won't repeat myself.”

Hoseok parted his lips. He didn't dare to breathe out.

Softly, and so warm, the tip of Kihyun's cock teased the inside of Hoseok's upper lip, wet skin over wet skin. He couldn't taste the smear of precum that clung to his teeth, but he knew he would if he licked them.

His tongue trembled. He held it inside his mouth although he ached to drag it alongside Kihyun's cock, first just the head and then the whole length, with his tongue spread. Spread out like a drop of oil in a glass, rolling and rolling.

Spread like he was spread under Kihyun.

Waiting, and his mouth growing hotter by the minute, Hoseok stared up. He tried to recognize more than a silhouette above him. He focused on the seam of Kihyun's chest, the part of him which Hoseok found the daintiest since the dips and dents between his bones would always gather shadows, gather them delicately because Kihyun was so skinny that even his bones ran under his skin almost shyly.

But it was too dark, and Hoseok saw no shadows.

Not even when Kihyun moved his hips towards him, filling Hoseok's mouth with something akin to tension. Hoseok let out the smallest moan, his breath fanning Kihyun's navel. Kihyun wasn't slow. Just careful. He made Hoseok tip his head back with a caress, the gentle press of his thumb grazing his ear.

His cock sank even deeper.

Hoseok heard his own breath grow thicker. His throat burned, but it was the good kind of burn; the kind that calmed him down. Grounded him. Brought him under as his head pleasantly emptied itself of every thought and sensation, an immense, deep-rooted void taking their place. Time slowed, space shrank. But he _felt_.

Floated. Haze-hugged.

Kihyun gave him a second or two to fully settle in the new headspace and then he ground into him again.

The girth forced his throat open, and a soothing sort of fullness allowed Hoseok to give himself over to the man above and inside him. Tensing up and letting go, he became a piece of Kihyun, ready to be reclaimed. He felt Kihyun push all the way in, inch by inch. Hoseok's nose brushed Kihyun abdomen. He inhaled.

And whimpered.

Kihyun came to a stand-still.

“Good or bad?”

Eyes still open, and his reason still there somewhere, Hoseok stopped clutching the pillow behind his head and put his hands on Kihyun's thighs. He gave them one meek squeeze.

“Good,” whispered Kihyun. Barely a whisper. A touch of the tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Bringing his hips down, he began to fuck Hoseok's face. Ungentle. He knew that Hoseok would be pliant when this far into it, which meant that even rougher movements were safe.

Only Kihyun wasn't rough with him. He never was when Hoseok began to skirt the edges of subspace. The trust, the absolute _freedom_ Hoseok was giving to him as he lay there, were reminder enough that Kihyun had earned both – and was still earning it. With each session. Each thought-out thrust. Kihyun was willing to keep earning that trust to see Hoseok like this.

Happy.

“That's it, love,” he murmured, caressing the side of Hoseok's face before he took him by the hair and lightly lifted his head. “A little more.”

A hitch – a whine – and Hoseok followed.

His own obedience was making him weightless, making him disintegrate into tiny glass shards charged with bliss, and reassemble. He'd become unbound to everything but Kihyun. To him, Hoseok was bound without question, just as death belongs to life.

He was so soaked in his daze that Kihyun had to warn him twice, the same discipline that he required from Hoseok enabling him to hold it in.

Hoseok understood and let his mouth fall wider open. Nothing hurt. Kihyun let out a short shout, burying himself in, his voice falling into a mess of gasps.

Even as he came, he remained controlled, cupping Hoseok's face as he rubbed a stray tear into his skin. The salty fingertip then coursed down Hoseok's cheek and neck, touching a wet path over the swollen veins in his throat.

Cum stained his tongue. He could finally taste it, suck on Kihyun as he pulled out bit by bit. The clean, light aftertaste of him lingered on Hoseok's lips, a sweet undertone momentarily stirring him to lift up a little and lap at it all. Collect the single last drop. He wiped it off in small kisses. The last one was almost worshipping. Hoseok's lips closed over the tender tip of Kihyun's softening cock as he looked up. He'd grown used to the darkness, and so he could make out a hint of an expression in Kihyun's shadowed face.

The trance once more taking over, Hoseok moaned at the protective pride he saw there.

He'd done it. He'd served.

He sobbed out.

“I'm here,” said Kihyun, clearer this time. He was slightly out of breath, and although Hoseok hadn't resurfaced from his limitless little cosmos yet, he could tell. He was the only one who could ever tell. The only one who Kihyun had let this close. “I'm here. Thank you.”

Hoseok made a small sound in return, his throat closing. He rubbed his thighs together. A dull need slapped his stiff cock like a harsh wave, and again as he moved up to grind into the air, but this time the wave was dragged-out, curling around his flesh.

He wished for the darkness to turn tangible and take him.

Kihyun hushed him with a shallow kiss, straddling his stomach instead of his shoulders. He lay his palm over Hoseok's throat, light as silk, and Hoseok swore he felt the coolness of it swallow him from the inside. He instinctively nudged and nosed at Kihyun to thank him back because he had no words or voice to use, and he wouldn't have them until he'd fully come up to the surface.

Pressing his mouth wherever he could reach, Kihyun comforted the thrashing that surged through Hoseok's body. He scattered open-lipped kisses over Hoseok's chest like promises, easing the neediness that had begun to overcome him. His senses heightened but deprived, Hoseok was wordlessly asking to be cared for, at least cared for when Kihyun wouldn't harm him.

A hand circled his belly, lighting up fairy lights there and sending the same shock of shine down to his groin, a shock of grit and stardust which stole the last of Hoseok's will to speak.

The hand grabbed Hoseok's wrist. It rested limply in Kihyun's grip, too breakable for someone Hoseok's size.

“Can you hear me?” asked Kihyun.

Hoseok twitched his fingers. He tapped Kihyun once.

“Good. Good, love. Focus on me. I need you to listen now.”

Uncoiling from Hoseok, but still holding his hand, Kihyun kneeled. He brought Hoseok with him, coercing him to sit up in an undertone. _Up. Hold. Open_. Stroking Hoseok's face, which stared back vacant, with glossy eyes, Kihyun put a cup to his lips and made him drink herbal tea. Hoseok tried to take the cup, but decided that he was too heavy for that. He grasped at Kihyun instead, squishing his fingers and tugging.

He felt better after drinking. Snuggled deeper in the place where he was alone with Kihyun.

Braving a smile, Hoseok looked at Kihyun with such an earnest expression that it would lit up an even greater darkness than the black hanging around them. He shuffled. Kihyun went after him in an instant, already a praise and a kiss ready to feed it both to Hoseok's waiting mouth. He wrapped Hoseok's broad frame in his arms, steadied him there, and whispered how good he'd been, how valued he was.

Hoseok clasped Kihyun's shoulders, their sharp curves angling into his palms. He was beginning to shiver. Since they sat chest to chest, Kihyun sensed it, and he embraced Hoseok tighter. Small hands roved Hoseok's sides and rubbed his back. So Hoseok lost himself again. In his touches. Dust-like touches.

Locked away like this, safe and sound, Hoseok observed the features in Kihyun's face, which the night had rendered blurry like brushstrokes. _Focus on me_. The roar from the outside fucked the silence and broke through the blinds. Dripped inside the room.

But Hoseok couldn't hear it anymore.

Couldn't hear the storm.

Even when a particularly breathless thunder turned the world upside down and pressed out all colour from the sky, Hoseok stayed cosy where he was. The echo of the thunder quivered in the air, torn into tiny rumbles and blending back together like one large, frilled mountain ridge.

All the while, Hoseok sagged against Kihyun, a part of him content and another part pulsing, pushing even further forward as he jerked his hips, dick trapped between their bodies. The fleeting cold had trickled away, and with it had gone Hoseok's docility. He rutted against Kihyun with a whine. Still too overwhelmed to speak up, he begged with his body.

He quietly marvelled at the strength the younger man had to put into the clasp so the both of them wouldn't top over.

And finally, when Hoseok found himself too close to coming and too weak to ask for it, Kihyun said it.

“Your turn.” Letting Hoseok curl against him, Kihyun muttered into the crook of his neck. “Can you take it?”

Hoseok hummed. He brushed his nose against Kihyun's, seeking a kiss. Chaste at first, it turned into a mess of moans. The eagerness with which Kihyun kissed back even after he'd reached his release – the need which mirrored Hoseok's need – always reminded him that he mattered. With Kihyun, he mattered before and _after_ he'd served.

Lying down on his back, Kihyun led Hoseok by the hips until he hovered above his face.

“What do you want, Seok?” asked Kihyun, eyes softening as he watched the mass of a man position himself clumsily. “What do you want me to do? You can choose.”

He keened.

Choosing meant he'd been as close to perfect as humanly achievable.

Kihyun praised and rewarded – but within boundaries. When Hoseok deserved it.

Glancing down, Hoseok shuffled his knees and crawled up. He saw the lines in Kihyun's face smoothen and his gaze grow intent, the harsh concentration that had ruled his features giving way to fondness.

That was the last thing Hoseok saw. He sat down.

Kihyun took him by the hips and brought him lower, his pointy nose nuzzling the taut skin right above Hoseok's hole. He tilted back to nip at Hoseok's taint, teeth grazing the silky-smooth spot. He nipped at his ballsack too, barely putting any pressure, knowing that Hoseok would shudder a whine even at so little.

And he did, and only Kihyun's unwavering grip kept him in place.

The smaller man's hands went bone-white, the nerves there strung as he exerted physical control over his stronger boyfriend, but he held his ground. The body he was commanding felt heavy but pliant in his grasp, and Kihyun would savour it with his eyes closed if he didn't have to watch over Hoseok in case the thunder terrified him again.

Splaying Hoseok just enough, Kihyun brought his mouth to his hole. Much like his cock, it _moved_ , waiting for the warmth of Kihyun's tongue. Sucking at nothing.

Kihyun kissed the ribbed rim. It clenched – and opened – and clenched. Smiling a secret smile, Kihyun kissed Hoseok harder, darting his tongue out and laving around the entrance before wetting it directly. He enjoyed how it tightened only to give way.

He stuck his tongue out, mouth sucking and arms clasping Hoseok firmly around the waist to pull him down.

Hoseok gave a gasp, grinding lower. Collapsing on Kihyun's face. Using it.

He grasped around for leverage, one hand resting behind him on Kihyun's chest and the other coming up, up to his own collarbones. Pale, and so _so_ soft, his skin glowed, a flush spreading over it. His pecks looked fuller as the muscles in his arm squished them.

Kihyun's tongue felt like a deep swallow of alcohol. All-filling, and hot, like molten gold burning him up. The quicker Kihyun fucked him, the needier Hoseok got. His whimpers and whines changed into grunts. He rode Kihyun's face. Overpowered his hold and rhythm on purpose. Owned him back, because Hoseok was good, but _spoiled_ , and it freed him of everything to know that Kihyun loved it too.

“Kihyun –” he cried, his first word after an hour of silence. An hour he'd spent removed from all that _wasn't_ Kihyun.

A petite hand closed around his cock and pumped.

He came in a thick spurt, the hand and the tongue both working him towards and beyond release. The pleasure stretched on until his movements halted and his voice trembled, his body shaking as Kihyun moaned into him and brought down the border that stood between an orgasm and elation.

Hoseok fell forward, leaning on both hands. He was louder than the storm.

Kihyun kept eating him out until he couldn't even feel pleasure anymore, rough jerks running through his muscles and tensing up the head of his cock.

They lay together afterwards. Kihyun was behind his back. He scooped Hoseok up to embrace more of him, and grazed his sweaty temples and throat every now and then to check on him.

Outside, it rained heavier than before, though the wrath of the thunder had gone. Kihyun pressed a kiss on the nape of Hoseok's neck, silent, giving him space to come down.

Not new to Hoseok's mental trips, he knew that he had to wait. Discipline _himself_. Be there for Hoseok.

Be a presence the other man could latch onto.

Eventually, Hoseok stirred. He arched into Kihyun's body, pressing his bulk into the tiny rib cage behind him.

“The storm's over,” said Kihyun. He hugged Hoseok close to his chest. “You've been so brave, baby.”

Hoseok gave a shy hum.

Just as Kihyun had pulled him under, he pulled him up again.

It was like falling into water in reverse – as if the water parted to let him out untouched and dry.

Slowly, Hoseok peeked over his shoulder. Just in time to see Kihyun plant a peck on his shoulder blade and look up.

The curves of his eyelids reminded Hoseok of small, upturned boats, especially when he smiled. Hoseok felt afloat.

“Was I weird?” he murmured.

“No,” said Kihyun, his eye-smile growing softer.

“Not even... before? When I was freaking out?”

“You were scared, but not weird,” said Kihyun. He brushed Hoseok's shoulder with his lips. “Never weird.”

Rolling on to his other side, Hoseok dragged Kihyun towards him and buried his head where the smaller man's neck met his shoulder. His scent had merged with the tang of Hoseok's sweat, and he inhaled both.

Sometimes it frightened Hoseok that he didn't see the logic in Kihyun's love, because Kihyun was so logical about everything.

And sometimes it didn't.

They shared the rest of the tea as the rain passed completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](https://twitter.com/mrtvej_pes).


End file.
